


Art of Love

by Ravaene



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Summer Camp
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravaene/pseuds/Ravaene
Summary: Keith miał zaplanowane cudowne wakacje – żadnych wyjazdów, zbędnych interakcji międzyludzkich, tylko on, książki i seriale w pustym mieszkaniu, podczas gdy jego kuzyn miał niańczyć wakacyjny obóz artystyczny. Na planach niestety się skończyło, albowiem nie chcąc zostawiać Keitha samego na równy miesiąc, Shiro postanowił zapisać go na obóz, na którym pełnił rolę opiekuna.Już pierwszego dnia wszelkie obawy Keitha się potwierdzają – z innymi obozowiczami nie potrafi znaleźć wspólnego języka, wszystkie zajęcia wyjątkowo go nudzą, a na domiar wszystkiego jednym z jego współlokatorów jest najbardziej irytująca jednostka, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał.Innymi słowy, urocza opowiastka o wakacyjnym zauroczeniu.





	Art of Love

– Nie ma mowy – wycedził Keith przez zęby, ciskając czytaną przed chwilą książką o stary, poobdzierany stolik.

– Nie pytam cię o zdanie – odparł spokojnie Shiro. – Jesteś już zapisany.

– Mam _siedemnaście_ lat! Nie potrzebuję być niańczony całą dobę.

– Czyżby? A mam ci przypomnieć, jak skończyło się zostawienie cię samego na _tydzień_ w czasie przerwy zimowej?

– To nie moja wina! Rolo mnie _sprowokował_!

Shiro westchnął ciężko, a dłońmi potarł skronia. W innej sytuacji Keitha męczyłyby wyrzuty sumienia, że przyprowadził kuzyna będącego też jego prawnym opiekunem o ból głowy spowodowany nerwami. Ale to nie była żadna inna sytuacja, tylko próba wymuszenia na nastolatku wyjazdu na głupi obóz, na który jechać nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Przyczyn jego niechęci istniało kilka, lecz sprowadzały się one do tego, że chciał uniknąć zbędnych interakcji międzyludzkich.

– Keith – odezwał się po chwili milczenia Shiro, słyszalnie zmęczony. – Ile razy słyszałem tę wymówkę?

– To nie moja wina, że idioci lubią mnie prowokować. – Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

– Oczywiście, że nie twoja. Chodzi mi raczej o ten moment, w którym twoje nerwy puszczają i uznajesz agresję za jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie, a w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby cię powstrzymać.

– To wcale…

– Koniec dyskusji. – Ton Shiro ze zmęczonego zmienił się na chłodny i stanowczy. – Nie zostawię cię na miesiąc całkiem samego. Wyjeżdżamy w sobotę rano, więc jutro zrób konieczne zakupy i się spakuj.

– Ale…

Shiro jednak już go nie słuchał – poszedł do swojego pokoju, ostentacyjnie trzaskając drzwiami. W tym momencie Keith wiedział dwie rzeczy: nie miał nic do gadania w kwestii wyjazdu na pieprzony obóz artystyczny, a Shiro był wściekły, choć niespecjalnie to okazywał. Ktoś, kto znał starszego z kuzynów trochę gorzej niż Kogane prawdopodobnie uznałby jego reakcję za zwykłe zmęczenie humorami zbuntowanego nastolatka, ale Keith wiedział, że przekroczył pewną granicę. I choć normalnie czuł się z tym okropnie, teraz żałował tylko tego, że nie udało mu się postawić na swoim.

Keith, chwilowo równie wściekły co Shiro, również zamknął się w swoim niewielkim pokoju. Rzucił się na łóżko, a wzrok wbił w niegdyś biały, a obecnie żółtawy sufit z odchodzącymi płatami farby oraz licznymi nacięciami znajdującymi się nad łóżkiem. Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć i rzucić się na przypadkową osobę z pięściami. Cokolwiek, byleby wyrzucić z siebie złość. Żeby to był obóz przetrwania, sportowy, a nawet naukowy – może jakoś by to zdzierżył. Ale nie, to musiał być obóz _artystyczny_ , najgorsze z możliwych miejsc, pełne ekscentrycznych indywidualistów, z którymi introwertyczny Keith nie miał szans złapać wspólnego języka. Shiro przecież doskonale wiedział, że kreatywność jego kuzyna sięgała zera absolutnego. Czemu on mi to robi? – myślał rozgoryczony. Jakby nie patrzeć, sam z siebie bójek nie wszczynał. Zamknąłby się na miesiąc w mieszkaniu, zająłby się czytaniem i oglądaniem seriali. Raz w tygodniu skoczyłby na zakupy w markecie dwie przecznice dalej. Jakie istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że przy takiej aktywności dałby radę wejść w konflikt z prawem?

– Szlag by to – mruknął, zrywając się z miejsca.

Nie mógł dłużej siedzieć w domu, napięcie rozsadzało go od środka. Chwycił bluzę – pomimo początku lata późnymi wieczorami wciąż było chłodno – i wyszedł z domu, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Szedł przed siebie, niespecjalnie zastanawiając się nad kierunkiem swojej wędrówki. Byle dalej, byle szybciej. Najchętniej by pobiegł, sam nie wiedział, co go wstrzymywało. Być może świadomość, że nie założył odpowiednich butów do biegania i zaraz zaczęłyby go boleć stopy. Ignorował wibracje telefonu w kieszeni dżinsów – tylko jedna osoba mogła do niego wydzwaniać, a nie miał akurat ochoty na wysłuchiwanie kolejnych kazań.

Jak długo szedł, trudno mu było powiedzieć. Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy pierwsze krople deszczu spadły z nieba, a w oddali rozległ się pierwszy grzmot. No tak, zapowiadali na dzisiejszą noc burzę. Wciąż ignorował wibracje w kieszeni, ale rozejrzał się wokół. Westchnął, gdy zorientował się, że swój spacer skończył przy tylnym wejściu na miejski cmentarz.

Blisko tylnego wejścia pochowani byli jego rodzice.

Chwilę rozważał wejście na cmentarz, w końcu od jakichś dwóch lat nawet tam nie zajrzał, lecz od tych rozważań oderwał go kolejny grzmot, znacznie bliższy od poprzedniego. Pojedyncze krople deszczu szybko też zmieniły się w ulewę. A wibracje w kieszeni nie ustawały. W końcu Keith odebrał, nawet nie zerkając na wyświetlacz.

– Dzięki Bogu, odebrałeś.

– Zdarza mi się.

– Gdzie jesteś?

– Nieważne, już wracam.

– Nie wygłupiaj się, przyjadę po ciebie. – Shiro brzmiał nie tyle na wściekłego, co na zmartwionego. – Adres, teraz.

Keith westchnął i powiedział, gdzie aktualnie się znajdował.

– Keith…

– To nie to co myślisz. Spacerowałem, to przypadek, że akurat tutaj złapała mnie burza.

– Skoro tak mówisz… Będę za jakieś piętnaście minut. Masz, gdzie się schować?

– Tak, Shiro, oczywiście, w martwej dzielnicy na pewno znajdę jakąś przytulną kawiarenkę – parsknął.

– Ech, po prostu się nie ruszaj. Zaraz po ciebie przyjadę.

Po tych słowach się rozłączył, a Keith zerknął na wyświetlacz, własnym ciałem osłaniając ekran przed nadmiernym zamoknięciem. Prawie pięćdziesiąt nieodebranych połączeń, siedemnaście nieodczytanych wiadomości… Było już po północy. Nic dziwnego, że Shiro się martwił.

Keith schował telefon do kieszeni, a wyrzuty sumienia w końcu uderzyły w niego z całą swoją mocą. Jakby nie patrzeć, Shiro wcale nie musiał się nim zajmować, a jak on się odwdzięczał? Nijak. Awanturami, bójkami i dodatkowymi wydatkami.

Naciągnął kaptur na głowę z nadzieją, że ten choć odrobinę uchroni go przed ulewą. Nie przewidział niestety faktu, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut zdążył on napełnić się sporą ilością wody, która akurat wylała mu się na głowę, do reszty go przemaczając. Przeklinając pod nosem, usiadł na chodniku i oparł się o murowane ogrodzenie, głowę ukrywając między kolanami. Siedział tak, starając się o niczym nie myśleć, aż do momentu, w którym usłyszał krótki, głośny klakson. Podniósł wzrok – to Shiro już po niego przyjechał.

Bez słowa zajął przednie miejsce pasażera. Dłuższą chwilę jechali w milczeniu, które w końcu przerwał Shiro.

– Odbieraj, jak do ciebie dzwonię – poprosił ciepło, bez śladu jakiejkolwiek złości sprzed kilku godzin. – Myślałem, że zejdę na zawał.

– Przepraszam.

– Byłbym też wdzięczny, gdybyś nie wybiegał bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia z domu, zwłaszcza tak późno.

Pomimo poważnej sytuacji, Keith dosłyszał w głosie kuzyna cień rozbawienia.

– No nie wiem, spore te wymagania.

– Byłyby spore, gdybym poprosił, żebyś przestał wdawać się w awantury z Rolo, więc nie narzekaj.

Keith zaśmiał się cicho, lecz zaraz potem donośnie kichnął. Shiro westchnął, kątem oka zerkając na trzęsącego się z zimna kuzyna.

– W domu weź gorący prysznic i wskakuj do łóżka – poinstruował go. – Chyba nie chcesz jechać na obóz na wpół żywy?

– Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli będę chory, to nie pojadę w ogóle.

– Przykro mi, ale nie wszystkie marzenia się spełniają.

Tym razem to Keith westchnął. Pozostało mu tylko pogodzenie się ze swoim smutnym losem i nadzieja, że nie będzie tak tragicznie, jak podpowiadało mu przeczucie.

***

Obudziły go promienie słoneczne wpadające przez okno prosto na łóżko Keitha, którego pierwszym odruchem było zakopanie się głębiej w pościeli. Fizycznie nie czuł się tragicznie – poza tępym bólem głowy i lekkim drapaniem w gardle nic mu nie dolegało – lecz mentalnie miał ochotę umrzeć, jak zresztą przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym przeziębieniu. W połączeniu z perspetywą miesięcznego piekła, śmierć naprawdę wydawała mu się nienajgorszą alternatywą.

Ledwo otwierając oczy, wymacał na szafce stojącej przy łóżku telefon i zerknął na wyświetlacz, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Dochodziła dziesiąta – cud, że Shiro go jeszcze nie obudził. Wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, że nazajutrz rano wyjeżdżali, powinien od świtu już dopinać wszystko na ostatni guzik. _Może jednak się rozmyślił?_ – przeszło Keithowi przez myśl, a na jego bladą twarz wstąpił delikatny, rozmarzony uśmiech.

W tamtej chwili wszystkie jego nadzieje zostały brutalnie roztrzaskane w drobny mak. Szczęknął zamek w drzwiach wejściowych, dało się słyszeć ciężkie, zdecydowane kroki Shiro, a po chwili Keitha dobiegło też wołanie kuzyna.

– Czemu jeszcze śpisz? Jutro wyjeżdżamy!

Keith westchnął ciężko i zwlókł się z łóżka. Owinięty kocem, wyjrzał z pokoju, a jego oczom ukazał się Shiro wyciągający z szafy wielkie walizki. Na stole stało kilka toreb z zakupami, a telefon starszego z kuzynów nieustannie wibrował.

– Co ty odwalasz? – spytał Keith ospale, po czym zakaszlał.

– Pakuję nas – odparł. – Kupiłem ci trochę rzeczy, które mogą się przydać, zerknij. Jeśli o czymś zapomniałem, to pojadę drugi raz wieczorem.

Keith nie miał siły na kolejne kłótnie, więc tylko demonstracyjnie pociągnął nosem, ponownie kaszlnął, a nie zasłużywszy sobie na uwagę zajętego kuzyna zajrzał do zakupów. Jakieś kosmetyki, trochę letnich ubrań, leki, – Shiro najwyraźniej przewidział, że Keith miał się po nocnej ulewie przeziębić. Ogólnie, nic specjalnego.Chłopak zdążył odetchnąć z ulgą… O dwie torby za wcześnie. Resztę zakupów stanowiły kredki, farby, pędzle i cholera wie, co jeszcze.

– Co to ma być? – spytał, nie kryjąc przerażenia.

– Każdy obozowicz musi przyjechać ze swoim wyposażeniem – odparł beztrosko Shiro. – Papier, płótna i ewentualne nieliczne przybory zapasowe zapewnia obóz, ale generalnie każdy przywozi to, czym najbardziej lubi się posługiwać.

Keith tylko pokiwał głową, lekko się krzywiąc. Wygrzebał spomiędzy zakupów tabletki przeciwbólowe i już chciał jedną połknąć, gdy nagle Shiro pojawił się tuż obok niego i wyrwał mu opakowanie z rąk.

– Zanim zaczniesz się faszerować chemią, zjedz coś.

– I tak nic mi nie przejdzie przez gardło.

– Było się nie pałętać nocą w deszczu.

Keith otworzył usta, żeby się odgryźć, lecz zabrakło mu argumentów, więc po prostu posłał kuzynowi w założeniu mordercze spojrzenie i położył się na kanapie, szczelniej owijając się kocem.

– Myślałem, że z etapu Tortilli Śmierci wyrosłeś pięć lat temu – skwitował z robawieniem Shiro, na co Keith tylko burknął, żeby ten dał mu święty spokój.

I takowy otrzymał na całe dwadzieścia minut. Potem Shiro wmusił w niego resztki wczorajszej pizzy, którą zamówili na kolację, siłą wyciągnął kuzyna z Tortilli Śmierci i odesłał z walizką do pakowania. A chory Keith to Keith zbuntowany i niechętny do jakiejkolwiek współpracy, więc w porze obiadowej walizka wciąż pozostawała pusta, ubrania na siłę upchnięte do szafy, a przybory plastyczne w torbach na stole w salonie. Sam Kogane zaś położył się na łóżku, zbyt zmęczony, by chociażby przeglądać facebooka na telefonie.

– I jak ci… _Keith_.

– Daj mi umrzeć w spokoju.

– _K e i t h_ – powtórzył Shiro, siadając przy kuzynie. – Nikt jeszcze nie umarł na przeziębienie, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, nie demonizuj tak tego wyjazdu. Poznasz tam ciekawych ludzi…

– Z którymi i tak się nie dogadam.

– Tego nie wiesz.

– Prawdopodobieństwo jest całkiem spore, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę moich przyjaciół.

– Masz wakacje, odpuść sobie matmę – jęknął Shiro, na co Keith nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. – Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

Keith oczywiście nie uwierzył kuzynowi, ale nie mając siły na ciągnięcie dyskusji, po prostu ukrył twarz w poduszce, mamrocząc, że ma taką nadzieję.

***

Dochodziła jedenasta wieczorem, gdy Keith w końcu zamknął walizkę i padł na kanapę, głośno przeklinając kuzyna. Pomimo leków wciąż bolała go głowa, ciągle kaszlał i ledwo oddychał z powodu kataru. Ale hej, przecież od przeziębienia jeszcze nikt nie umarł! Wysłanie Keitha na jakiś idiotyczny obóz na pewno będzie fantastycznym pomysłem!

– Czasem się zastanawiam, czemu ja cię nie nienawidzę – burknął, łypiąc na kuzyna spode łba.

– A ja się czasem zastanawiam, jakim cudem całkiem nie osiwiałem z taką marudą jak ty pod jednym dachem – odparł pogodnie.

Keith nie odezwał się na to słowem, zamiast tego szczelnie owinął się kocem.

– Oho, Tortilla Śmierci kontratakuje, poważna sprawa.

– Daj mi spokój.

W głębi duszy Keith spodziewał się kolejnego kazania oraz wywodów o tym, że przecież nie będzie tragicznie, a on sam mocno przesadzał. Tymczasem Shiro tylko westchnął cicho, poprosił, żeby Keith wziął leki przed snem i spróbował odpocząć, bo musieli być na miejscu zbiórki o czwartej trzydzieści rano. Godzina nieludzka, ale przynajmniej można to było nadrobić w czasie kilkugodzinnej jazdy autokarem.

_Oby Shiro miał rację_ – pomyślał Keith, choć wcale w to nie wierzył.

**Author's Note:**

> To fanfiction chodziło za mną już od jakiegoś czasu, ale zebrałam się w sobie, by je popełnić, z powodu kaca emocjonalnego po obejrzeniu szóstego sezonu. W założeniu ma być urocze, ale jakby nie wychodziło, to dajcie znać, bo do tej pory nie opuszczałam zbyt często swojej angstowej strefy komfortu :")
> 
> Nie wiem, jak często będą pojawiać się rozdziały ani ile ich będzie, ale prawdopodobnie będą dłuższe niż ten. To chyba wszystko :)


End file.
